


Eremin au week 2k18

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: a special writing challenge for eremin





	1. Love brings color

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate color aus

All his life Armin had been told he would see color for the first time when he saw his soulmate. That the world would go from black and white, to a beautiful color filled wonderland. How nice that sounded to the male, he had never seen anything like that. That was the day Armin dreamed of more than anything else in his life. He wanted that bad.

The years passed, and as he went through school he heard many of his friends as they gained their ability to see in color. Connie was the first, when he met the second grader Sasha Braus. Then Bertholdt met Reiner the next year, which made Armin jealous as he had yet to meet his. Then Mikasa met Annie in second grade. Armin began to get discouraged by this, though he still had years to catch up and find his own soulmate. It was just really something that made him jealous.

The next time meeting soul mates really took off for his friends was high school. That is when Jean met Marco. After that, as was common in high school, Armin’s friends spent more time with their soulmates than they did with him. Armin did his best to ignore the feelings of hurt and betrayal.

Then in the summer after the final year in high school, Armin attended more weddings then he could help. He tried his best not to be bitter about it, but it was hard given he did not have much time to just find his own soulmate. Especially with college starting up in just a few short months.

It seemed to Armin, that he may never find his soulmate.

It was truly depressing to think about. Especially since Armin would have a busy job as a doctor after college.

All through college Armin met people. Some already met their soulmate, while others met theirs during med school. It was exhausting with long hours, part time jobs, internships, and trying to have  a social life while maintaining good grades.

It was two years after he graduated from med school, and one year after he completed his residency and was working at a hospital full time. The twenty six year old was running around, but the bumped into someone who was learning to walk after getting a prosthetic limb, likely someone injured in the current war.

He looked to apologize, but froze as he looked into the beautiful green eyes, they were something he could not believe it, he was actually seeing color.

“N-Nice eyes!” With a hand parting his hair, the blond doctor.

‘‘You have very nice eyes too. My name is Eren, I was in the Army, and I got this from the war. It’s nice to finally meet my soul mate.” He says with a grin on his face.

‘‘I-It is nice to finally meet you as well. My name is Armin and I-’‘ Armin was cut off by Eren initiating a kiss.


	2. The rescue of a genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren must save Armin after Armin is captured by a monster

The silver sword tore through the monster leaving it to incinerate as Eren drew back a little panting as he stood back looking at the carnage from this massive battle that was just waged here. The monsters’ ashes were scattered around the battlefield. This had been a long hard fought battle that he had never seen the likes of before.

He had come on this mission when he heard that his best friend in the world, the love of his life was in danger. It definitely got him some heat, a brave son of Aries being in love with a son of Athena. Not many other demigods understood that Eren and Armin shared a special bond that predated their days at camp Half-blood. Just like his relationship with his adoptive sister Mikasa, who was a daughter of Hephaestus and among the strongest and best fighters in the camp. Eren had trained with her before he left.

Armin had been visiting his uncle before coming to camp. When he did not arrive they had become worried, and then Eren requested a quest after having a nightmare about what may have been Armin’s fate may have been, and the oracle confirmed that there was a reason to worry about Armin has he had been kidnapped by a monster that liked to fatten demigods up and then eat them.

Eren had been the only demigod they could spare at the time. Once again the world was at threat and a different group of demigods had to save it since the gods were so incompetent. The same reason it was Eren hearing saving Armin and not his goddess mother Athena.

Not that Eren minded to much. He made an excellent hero for the most part, he was a fighter, and determined. He had the drive that allowed him to become a warrior and over come challenges.

Eren ran right into the lair of the beast. He began to fight it. Unlike other children of Aries, Eren traveled light. No special armor, no shield, just his weapon and his speed and agility from training in the coliseum.

The battle was long and hard,  but Eren managed to emerge victorious against the monster. He turned to Armin as he grabbed the key’s to the  cage the blond was in.

‘‘Don’t worry Armin, your hero is here.” Eren teased as he walked towards the cage and opened it up and received a punch in return laughing at that as Armin came out.

Armin gave him a quick kiss and pulled back.

“Thanks for taking so long, jerk.’‘ The male teased as he was suddenly picked up by Eren and the brunet began to walk.

‘‘You love me and you know it.’‘ Were the last words Eren spoke as he began the journey home.


	3. Photo shoot leads to fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a photographer taking shots at a swim suit calendar and accidentally falls for one of the subjects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 3 prompt, photographer/ model au. I beefed Armin up a little because yes.

Eren sat there behind his camera, snapping pictures of each swim suite model for the new swim suite year calendar. Most of them were not even that attractive. Just the average generally built guy with some muscle, maybe his eyes were just wrong? No, he had his glasses on. That was not the problem at all, he just couldn’t get that much into these guys. Some seemed pretty damn arrogant, and others just did not get a very big reaction from him.

At least until the last three men came up.

First was Connie, just a bit smaller than Eren, but his muscles where pretty impressive. He gave Eren some eyes, but Eren just rolled his eyes. The baldie was being somewhat of an antagonist as he made some sexual moves. The guy was not that attractive. He did get points for originality though. He had been doing some pretty inventive poses, Eren picked the one that was least suggestive and put it in for the consideration. That really was irritating, but at least he was done for now, though he guessed he would see this guy again a little later in his career if he kept going down this path.

The next was Reiner, he was a good few inches taller. He carried a bit of a smirk as he boasted his muscles as he flexed. The only non-professional model there just so happened to be a body builder, Olympic gold medalist in grecto-roman wrestling, and a current reigning IGPW Heavyweight Wrestling champion dual contracted to Ring of Honor and New Japan Professional Wrestling. Eren managed to get him to stop by having him pose with his championship and called that picture good. He wished he had not really let his ego get the best of him.

The third guy, Armin Arlert was the one that got him. Eren turned bright red as he began to snap the pictures. The guy was trying to be cool and pose with his arms crossed and his back to the right part of the picture. The male was failing somewhat while Eren tried to hold back a snicker.

“Hey, Armin, show me a bit of a pose, maybe you should show me the muscles, maybe a flex, so I can get a better view of those picture perfect abs you have right there.” The words left Eren’s mouth before he could stop himself and he turned beat red.

Armin just chuckled. “Okay then Mr.Camera man.”

Eren really was not sure why this was happening, but after that Armin positioned himself so Eren could see the abs as requested. It was somewhat embarrassing. He wished he knew what this meant.

Finally he finished with a smile as he got the perfect picture.

‘‘Thank you for your corporation Mr.Arlert. I will be sure to send you your copy of the calendar when it has been released as agreed upon in the contract.’’ Eren tells him as he starts to clean up.

That is when Armin suddenly put his hand on top of his. ‘‘Just Armin is fine. Mr.Arlert was my dad.’’ A hardy laugh sounded. ‘‘And clean up can wait if you want, I am sure your office is open for a close up with these abs.’’

Eren realized what he meant and turned redder. “I don’t have anything in there to make it easier.”

This got another hardy laugh from Armin who went and grabbed a box of condoms and some lube from his travel pack. “They aren’t flavored, but we can still have fun.” Armin informed him, and then took his hand and they went into Eren’s office at the back of the studio.

Before Eren even knew what was happening, Armin had pushed him to the wall and started kissing him. He didn’t resist, the kiss was rather nice and he got a bit weak with how aggressive Armin was being.

Before he knew it the blond had removed his shit and then picked him up and pinned him to the wall as he kissed him, keeping him there for several minutes kissing before setting him back down and pressing on him and grinding on him.

Eren moaned feeling this, and Armin’s throbbing boner grinding against his own hardened length as they kissed and Armin started to work Eren’s belt off, eventually tossing it to the side as well.

Eren began to tug on Armin’s swim trunks off as they kissed and Armin ground, when he got them off and tossed them to the side as Armin switched to kissing his neck and started to work Eren’s jeans off before tossing them to the side and then got right to work on Eren’s underwear, eventually getting it off and throwing it to the side.

Eren finally started on Armin’s underpants, still moaning as Armin kissed his neck. He managed to get them off and toss them to the side.

Armin then grabbed two condoms out and passed one too Eren, intending to keep the office floor as clean as possible. The duo managed to get the condoms out and slowly put them onto their erections.

Getting some lubricant on his two fingers, Armin turned Eren around, then pressed him against the wall kissing his neck and inserting the two fingers into Eren and began too finger.

‘‘Gaah! Armin!” Eren moaned as everything happened. He squirmed a bit as he felt a third finger go in and keep working him.

‘‘You are going to want some alieve in the morning my little photographer.” Armin whispers as he inserted into Eren and began to thrust, pulling his head back and beginning to kiss on a few occasions as he thrust.

‘‘Aww fuck Armin!” Eren moaned as the male kissed and thrusted. “This is amazing fuck!” He squirmed a bit as Armin clawed him down the back while thrusting.

“You haven’t felt much yet you man whore.” Armin whispered as he kept thrusting after he finished the clawing. ‘‘I am better at this than most my little brunet.”

Eren gasped and moaned more as Armin thrust into him and they both reached a climax before despising of their condoms. Armin then trapped Eren in his arms.

‘‘I own you now.” Armin teased and Eren nodded.


	4. Call home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is in college while Eren is overseas, and a few months feels like forever.

Armin was brushing his hair, getting ready to go out. His roommate Marco had invited him to go and see a new movie with him and his boyfriend. They where trying to keep Armin distracted from the fact that his boyfriend Eren was currently serving over seas in Afghanistan. There was an hour before the movie began, but Armin just wanted to be sure that he was absolutely ready for it. Especially when he had social anxiety.

He practically jumped when he heard the sound of his Skype ringing to indicate he was getting a call. He ran to it, and his eyes widened seeing that it was Eren’s account making a video call to him. It was rare that a service member got to make Skype calls while deployed, but once in awhile they got to do just that. It was something Armin intended to take advantage of.

“Hey stranger.” That was the first thing that jokingly left Eren’s mouth after Armin answered the call. “I hope I am not inconveniencing you. Just a lonely marine wanting to say hi.”

Armin laughed, but then froze seeing there was a scar under Eren’s left eye.

“Eren oh my god what happened? How did you get that scar? Please don’t tell me you where being reckless and got hurt.” Knowing Eren, there were endless possibilities of what could have caused a scar, that was quite clearly permanent. Thinking Eren had matured enough to go to a war zone, may have been a bit to hopeful in terms of thinking.

‘‘Ahh this little battle scar? Fear not I was being careful. We where patrolling an area where insurgence activity is pretty high and got ambushed. I got lucky and dodged a bullet, but it went through the window right next to me and the glass shard cut me under the eye. I had stitches for a few weeks after it. This scar will remind me I got lucky, I lost a few friends....” A sigh escaped his lips while a hand went behind his head and he rubbed it.

“Oh my gosh, Eren I am so sorry. Are you going to be okay?” Armin asked putting a hand on the screen, that Eren matched with a hand of his own. This kind of thing would be the hardest thing to watch Eren go through.

‘‘Eventually....I have to go now. But I love you more than anything in the world. I can’t wait to come home to you.” The longing tone was there, as Eren started to get ready.

“When is that again?“  It felt like Eren had left so long ago. The male had shipped out the day after Thanksgiving, and now here they where just after Valentine’s day.

“If everything goes right, the end of July. I’ll see you as soon as I can but you know how that is. I love you Armin, goodbye for now.” Another voice sounded in the background informing Lance Corporal Yeager it was chow time.

“Alright Lance Corporal, I’ll let you go it. Love you to.” Armin rendered Eren a salute, then a kiss, both of which Eren returned, and the Skype call was hung up.

With that, Armin shut down his laptop and hurried out after Marco with a smile on his face, and thoughts of Eren in his head.


	5. Meeting at the book store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is new in town and meets a cute boy in the book store.

Eren was new in town, not many would approach him. He decided the best thing to do would best to go to the local book store. It was the only place that he could think to go to. Besides, he needed a new book badly. He walked in and started to search for a book, though it would be the hardest thing Eren had done since moving here.

That is when an employee handed him a book. He blushed realizing the blond was actually attractive, and the smile was pretty much making him melt right here.

‘‘Try this, the Partials series is amazing. Just take it from me.” The male said, his name tag said Armin.

“‘Thanks Armin, say give a guy your phone number so he can tell ya what he thinks.” The phone number was easily obtained as Eren grinned over his victory.


	6. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based loosely on the CW's arrowverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day six prompt super heroes

The window shattered as Vengeance, known during the day time as Dr.Eren Yeager for his psychologist job, came through the window with the villain he was fighting. This guy was an overly difficult enemy. He had been with the league of assassins before, much like Eren had been, except this guy wanted to kill Reiner Braun, who in secret was the Green Arrow that killed Ras a Ghul.

This rogue wanted revenge of course, but Eren could easily take him, but he was playing dirty. The son of a bitch was playing pretty damn dirty. Their martial arts styles clashed and their weapons clashed as Eren did his best to protect this city that was now his after Nasha had disbanded the league of assassins. Star city was his home, and he wasn’t going to let this man kill the city’s number one protector.

“Eren, hey Eren, I think we should have a date night tomorrow night, Captain Riese is willing to watch your daughters and we really need one.” Armin’s voice came through his coms.

‘‘Is now really the time for this Armin?’‘ Talking between dodging , hitting, kicking, and clashing weapons was not easy. Being focused on winning the fight was hard enough without any assistance from Justice, the code name of Falco Grice after he came back to the city with Eren after the League of Assassins disbanded. Doing it with a voice in his ear was much, much harder.

“Come on Eren, we both know you have got this in the bag. I just want us to have a nice evening with a dinner and a relaxing walk in the park afterwards, a night off of this vigilante stuff.” The huff obvious in his voice, Armin was being very vocal about this.

Eren managed to flip the assassin an finish him off. He stood up breathing heavily. “Baring further former members of league coming, I am down for that, expect kisses an cuddles when I get back Armin.’’


	7. Modern wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin get married

Armin stood at the alter nervously. It was the biggest day of his and Eren’s lives, they where finally getting married, after all these years. It was the hardest thing ever to wait for, but today made it all worth it. The waiting, the arguments, the near breakups, the going through life living together but not having sealed the deal and the stresses that came with it were all worth it today. The happiest day of their lives, and Armin was trying to calm down. This was not the time to start stumbling for words.

Meanwhile Eren was getting the finishing touches of his makeup on. Mikasa was cooing over him, that was something he expected. For this he was getting to be something different, something that felt like this. He knew that they would be starting soon, so he went and got with Levi.

When the organ player began, Eren started his walk down the isle in his mother’s old wedding dress. Armin was dabbing tears from his eyes as Eren was approaching, escorted by Levi. Eren was so beautiful in Armin’s eyes that he couldn’t help but take him a little bit early and link arms in front of the priest. They then turned holding each others hands smiling.

When the vows started, Armin went first.

“Eren, my adventuring warrior, the light of my life, I have loved you ever since we were kids. I look into your eyes, and I see our future, adventures, walks on the beach, kids, and so many happy days, I am just excited for the rest of our lives together.’‘

Eren took a breath and he started.

‘‘Armin, my beloved coconut, I have loved you since before I knew what love meant. I adore you with every ounce of my soul, I can’t wait for our lives together where I wake up besides you every day.”

With that, they exchanged I dos and sealed the deal with a kiss.


End file.
